undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick (UFSWHG)
Coldplay - Atlas Mick, the protagonist of Life Will End, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games, where he was a supporting antagonist. Characteristics Mick is a very smart and intimidating man with a dark past that he hates to even talk about and a lot of weight on his shoulders. He thinks of logical solutions to tight situations that he gets himself into. He also has little to nothing to latch onto emotional-wise. He has been hardened over the years, making him cunning, persuasive, and strong. Mick is Smart, Strong, Intimidating, Pursuasive, and has Good Endurance. Short Bio Mick's parents were ripped away from him at a very young age. He was sent to many orphanages as a child. He wasn't able to succeed in getting an education due to these facts. He was about to totally give up on life when he met a girl named Regina in his teens, and she soon became the only thing he loved in his life. To make matters worse though, he accidently got her pregnant. Surprisingly, with the help of Regina's family, the young couple was able to adjust to taking care of their child. As a young adult, everything was going great for Mick and his family, all until the apocalypse started. Mick lost his family at the very started of the apocalypse, beginning his struggle with survival as well with himself. The only thing that kept him going was Regina's lost wish, for him to stay alive no matter what. Due to this fact, he always looks out for himself. He tries to do the same for others, but overall he believes he must keep himself alive for his deceased family. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the second issue, Mick was among the few contestants who didn't bother asking questions about how and why. With survival being his top priority, Mick was ready to do whatever it took to ensure the survival of himself, as he promised his wife all those years ago. He does, however, acknowledge that he will do his best to protect Melanie as well. His willingness to do whatever it took for survival became quickly apparent after the duo ran into Wesley and Diana, a father-daughter team who are not ready for this type of survival. Mick initially just planned to rob them, but at Melanie's request, Mick did try to work with the family. However, this came to a stop after seeing how just ill-prepared at survival they are (which he feared would drag them down) and the fact that he found himself taking a liking to Wesley, and he considered emotional ties weak. So, that night, he robbed the family at gunpoint, along with the reluctant Melanie. The plan didn't go as planned, and after a gun fight, Mick accidentally shot Diana. Upon shooting her, Melanie convinced Mick to leave, as they already did enough. Following the event, Mick kept up his frozen exterior, but he was conflicted on the inside for accidentally killing a man's child. He remembered very well the pain of losing his own child, and now he put it on someone else. Mick felt anger at himself, but that anger soon went away after Wesley tracked the pair down. Wesley surprised the pair and shot them off the edge of a small cliff. While Mick barely managed to survive the shooting and fall, Melanie was dead upon impact. After barely escaping the area with his life, Mick patched himself up and swore to avenge his close friend. It took a few days, but Mick soon tracked down Wesley. The two former fathers engaged in a brutal fist fight throughout the woods, with both getting good damage on each other. After a long fight, Mick got the upper hand and stabbed Wesley in the eye. Mick thought about killing him, but then decided to leave Wesley to rot, just as he left Mick to rot. Mick walked away from the area with a smile as Wesley screamed in agony. With Wesley taking care of, Mick drifted through the games as he felt displaced and lonely. He hadn't come upon a single survivor since Wesley, and Mick didn't know if he wanted to. He wanted to survive, yes, but he didn't want to put more innocent blood on his hands, like Diana. He felt selfish taking innocent lives for his own survival. However, this soon changed. After a run-in with infected, Mick was saved by David Andrews, a broken young man. Seeing himself in the young man, Mick felt compelled to try and help him. After convincing a reluctant David to join him, Mick let out his inner monster under the new excuse that he was ensuring David's victory. Mick passed on all his traits to David, showing the man how to fight, track, survive. Once David was ready, Mick and David began to track people, with their first victim being Dante Belisario. Quickly taking Dante down in a fight, Mick convinced the reluctant David to kill Dante, telling him it was the only way he was going to survive. It wasn't until after Mick brought up his recently killed girlfriend that David listened and killed Dante, sending David down Mick's path. From then on, Mick continued to train David, making the young man his apprentice. They shared a good bond, but, Mick was still distant from David, refusing to show raw emotion nor open up, as he saw emotions as weak. However, while not showing it, Mick thought highly of David, and thought of him as the closest thing he has to a friend now. However, little did Mick know, that David was weary of Mick. While out hunting, the duo came across Michael Nicholson and Mike Lee, a peaceful group who meant no harm. Despite that, Mick insisted they take care of them, telling David that they can't trust anyone. Once the two separated, Mick chased after Michael while David chased after Mike Lee. After a chase through thick woods Mick lost Michael, but he was pleased to hear that David killed Mike Lee. That night, David continued to try and bond with Mick, asking the man personal questions and asking why he wanted to only kill, but Mick played it safe and kept distant. This, however, proved to be the wrong move as David snuck off as Mick was sleeping. Feeling betrayed, Mick tracked down his apprentice and found him on a dirt road. Mick, while not showing it, was very hurt and upset that David left him, as he trusted David with his life. However, he knew that he couldn't let David leave alive, as David was now just another contestant in Mick's book. He was very reluctant, but Mick fought David on the road, and while David put up a good fight, Mick put David in a head lock. Upset, he told David that everything was going to be all right before snapping his friend's neck. David's death took a big toll on Mick. Feeling even more empty, upset and alone than before, Mick isolated himself from everything else. He didn't care about winning, he didn't care about hunting, he just sat by himself and thought about who he is and who he was. Mick wasn't happy about who he was, but he knew it was who he had to be if he wanted to honor his wife. Fed up with everything that happened recently, and his whole life really, Mick let out a scream of pure agony that night. With the games coming to an end, Mick knew it wouldn't be long before someone confronted him. Little did he know, these people would confront him in peace. He was soon found by Bella and Mike Lee (who, as it turns out, was spared by David), with the two offering Mick a spot in their group. They revealed that they wanted to gather up the rest of the contestants and hunt down the person who put them on the island. While a part of Mick wanted to go, he didn't want to get close to people anymore and rejected them, preferring to stay in his lone wolf ways. Mick was soon confronted by the Game-Maker, who convinced Mick to track down and eliminate the other contestants, for if he does, Mick will be allowed to leave the island and head back to his old group. Knowing it was either that or death, Mick accepted and begin to track down the group, which has expanded it's members to form a six man squad. Mick tracked them for days, thinking of how he was to eliminate them and what was to come afterwards, such as if the Game-Maker would live up to her promise. Like always, everything came crashing down. After being spotted by the group, Mick was forced to hide as the group split up to search for them. Once escaping their crosshairs, he planned to sneak in and take them out stealthy, as he knew now would be his only available chance left. His attempts to sneak up on players failed as he was spotted by Bella. Bella was quick to attack him and Mick entered a brutal fight with the army girl. Bones were broken, blood was shed, and bruises were given, but in the end, Mick found himself in the losing situation after Bella got a hold of a tree branch and impaled it into his stomach, more imporatnly, in his old gunshot wound from Wesley. Mick struggled to fight her after that as he lost blood and energy quickly, and soon enough, Mick failed his dead wife's promise and Bella stabbed him to death with the branch. Killed Victims *Diana Snipe *Dante Belisario (Caused) *David Andrews Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Team Coldplay Category:Antagonists Category:Team Child Killer